f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Tirowee
Career Overview Marissia (2014) Josh Tirowee made his F1 debut in 2014 at the Italian Grand Prix, replacing Jules Biahchi. Tirowee would take Marussia's first ever points finish with 7th. Better was yet to come, with Tirowee winning the Singapore Grand Prix to take Marussia's one and only race victory. Come the end of the season, Tirowee was on 44 points - enough see Marussia beat Toro Rosso for 7th in the Constructor's standings. Lotus (2015) Tirowee moved to Lotus for the start of 2015, partnering Romain Grosjean. Tirowee would finish 4th in the season opener. At Bahrain, Tirowee would be involved in a 180mph crash with Sebastien Buemi and Jean-Eric Vergne. All three continued unhurt. At the Monaco Grand Prix, both Tirowee and team mate Grosjean would collide - doping both out of points contention. Despite being part of the Mercedes Young Driver programme, Tirowee was attracting attention from many of the top teams in F1. When Jenson Button announced his retirement from F1 after the Belgian Grand Prix, Williams and BMW were straight on the phone to Tirowee's agent. The Brit would move to the British outfit for the next race - leading to much speculation to if Mercedes made the wrong decision to not promote Tirowee to a works seat for 2015. Williams (2015 - 2018) Tirowee made his debut for Williams-BMW at the Italain Grand Prix. Qualifying 3rd for the race, Tirowee would utilise the BMW Power Unit advantage to take victory, albeit after Sebastian Vettel dropped out due to engine failure. With a large upgrade package coming for the final races of the season Tirowee would take three victories in the final four races. 2016 would prove to be Tirowee's first chance to fight for a Championship title, with the Williams FW38 proving to be one of the strongest cars right out of he blocks. The Championship fight would end up becoming a straight fight between the two Williams drivers. Tirowee would hold a narrow points lead over Buemi for much of the season. Midway through the Mexican Grand Prix, Buemi would retire from the race lead with an engine failure. Tirowee would go on to finish the race in 6th - putting Tirowee 21 points ahead, and secure Tirowee his first Championship. This made Josh Tirowee the youngest World Drivers Champion to date at 18 years old. The 2017 regulation changes would significantly harm Williams' Championship charge, as it's well known that aerodynamics isn't Williams' strong point. After a rather uneventful first half to the season, the introduction of the Williams FW39B at Belgium would propel Tirowee back into contention for podium finishes. Finishing on the podium in every race until the season finale (which included 2 wins) Tirowee was one point off the Championship lead. However, a failure with the MGU-K would ground Tirowee's charge to a second consecutive Championship. Tirowee would struggle for pace in the opening rounds of 2018, often qualifying on pole, the Brit lacked race pace and would often slip the lower half of the top 10 by race end. Austria would prove to be a turning point for the 2016 Champion - Tirowee being the class of the field, as well as pulling off a 2-stop strategy to perfection to take his first win of 2018. At the half way stage of the Championship, Tirowee lay third in the standings, almost three race wins worth of point off the lead. Tirowee was set to take a comfortable win at the Italian Grand Prix, ahead of team mate Kubica. However, the Brit would get shafted off the road at Ascari by the McLaren of Rio Haryanto who was being lapped. Tirowee would drag his car round to an impressive third place given the amount of damage his FW40 had sustained. Tirowee wouldn't have to wait long to stand on the top step of the podium again. The Brit claimed victory at the Russian Grand Prix, making it three wins in five starts at the Sochi Autodrom. Coming into the Mexican Grand Prix, Tirowee needed a good result to keep the championship alive. Late on in the race, he would get involved in a grudge match with Alonso, Tirowee coming off worse. However the Brit was just able to keep himself in a high enough position to take the Championship to Brazil. Tirowee started the final race on the front row, with Alonso 6th. Pole sitter Lewis hamilton bolted away as soon as the lights went out and would never be caught. Tirowee finished the race in 4th, after a close battle with Kobayashi - the latter finishing third. This would gift Alonso his third Driver's championship by 15 points. Alfa Romeo (Present) Following 4 years with Williams-BMW, Josh Tirowee moved to the returning Alfa Romeo team. Tirowee would crash his main car during FP3 at Australia, and would start from last in the T-car. A spirited drive, with some good fortune, would see the Brit climb to 10th in the race, to score points on Alfa Romeo's return to F1. Tirowee would finish 11th again in the second race of the season. A wonder strategy from Alfa Romeo at Azerbaijan saw Tirowee claim the bonus point for fastest lap. The 2016 Champion started on a set of Mediums, and managed to make them last for 16/26 laps. Pitting for Softs a lap later, Tirowee put on a late race charge. Tirowee managed his first legitimate top 10 start in qualifying for the Singapore Grand Prix. Making the most of an undercut at the first stop, he managed to jump a number of the front running cars. An inspired drive from the 2016 Champion would see him passing much faster cars on track, to finish the race in second place, taking the fastest lap in the process. In only 6 races, Alfa Romeo had their first podium, racing what would've been the 2019 Sauber car. Tirowee and Giovinazzi would have a spectacular incident at the Russian Grand Prix. The two would make contact at 200mph down the back straight. However, Tirowee would make the pass stick on the Italian into the next corner. Both drivers suffered no damage from this coming together. A return to reality was on the cards for Tirowee at the Spanish Grand Prix. The Brit retiring in the pits due to MGU-K failure mid way through the race. Starting 12th for the French Grand Prix, Tirowee was expecting a top 8 finish at best. Starting on the Medium compound tyres, he and the rest of the drivers were able to run longer into the race than those forced to start on the Softs in the top 10. Around the halfway stage of the race, heavy cloud cover filled the skies above. all the drivers that started on the Mediums made their one and only stop as normal, however Alfa Romeo chose to leave both drivers out longer in hopes the rain would come. A lap later, the team played safe and pitted Giovinazzi onto the Hard tyres. Only a few laps later the rain that only Alfa Romeo were convinced would arrive did. Tirowee made a stop from the lead for Intermediates, followed shortly behind by the rest of the grid. Tirowee would come under heavy fire from the Red Bull of Max Verstappen and Mercedes of George Russell with only a few laps remaining. Tirowee's advantage was the straight like speed of his AR/19 car. Even though all the team adjusted the front wing angle of the cars at the stop, the Alfa Romeo car would always be faster in a straight line due to having less downforce, therefore less drag. The 2016 Driver's Champion was able to hold on to take a historical race victory by 0.066 seconds from Verstappen. The Dutchman later received a 5 second time penalty, promoting Russell to second and Sebastian Vettel to third. Racing Record (Formula One Results Only) Results on bold indicate Championships won.